The Last Dance
by fullmetalscully
Summary: Post-Canon. Roy Mustang marries a Drachman Princess to secure Amestris' ties with the country, while also furthering his political career. Riza Hawkeye works behind the scenes to make sure he reaches the top, however once he does, where does she go next? He's hit his goal of becoming Fuhrer because he got married, so what is Riza's purpose now? Will she finally atone for her sins?
1. Chapter 1

**an: this fic is dedicated to mica because it is her birthday! woo! happy birthday mica 3 i know you enjoy the angst as much as i do (angst buddies!) so hopefully this one hits the mark : )**

**a few people were asking about me possibly continuing this micro-fic i had written before christmas, and i was more than happy to! i just didn't have the full idea yet. well, it hit me like a tonne of bricks so i'm diving in head first and what better way to do it than write it as a birthday gift to one of my dearest friends! this will be angst city central so buckle up my dudes and enjoy the ride!**

**chapters will be short (i'm challenging myself to be under 1000 words for each) simply because i don't have a major amount of time right now however i am desperate to get this idea out of my head and this will motivate me to do it haha**

**enjoy!**

**song for this fic is "the last dance" by withing temptation**

* * *

A lone figure stood on the balcony outside the ballroom for a brief escape from the heat, the noise, and the people.

Today had been one of the toughest days of her life. Riza's time in Ishval took the cake with that title, however this was just as hard emotionally. Tears sprang to her eyes and she closed them briefly. They feel down her cheeks, but Riza didn't care. She wasn't wearing makeup anyway.

She'd been so strong all day but now she needed to let go.

The team had shot her concerned looks throughout it, while shooting scalding looks at the reason for her upset. However, there was nothing they could do about it. What was done was done. They knew this day was coming, had done for a year. They all had to learn to deal with it and keep moving forward.

The door behind her opened quietly and Riza just _knew_ who it would be. The one person she really didn't want to see right now.

"You okay?" Roy murmured. He couldn't talk to her like that. Not now, and not anymore.

Like a lover.

"Havoc told me to come out and see you."

"Perfectly fine, sir," she replied, straightening her spine and turning to face him. It was unfair, how good he looked. "Just needed some air." Her voice was calm, collected, and strong. Her brief moment of release was over, time to get back to the party. Knowing that she had to keep up this front in his presence for the rest of her life made the task seem daunting, but she'd hid her feelings for him for twenty years already. What was another five, or ten?

"Congratulations on your wedding, sir," she smiled widely. "You're one step closer to becoming Fuhrer."


	2. Chapter 2

**an: the first chapter had been posted before in my micro-fic story so here's two to make up for it!**

**once again, happy birthday to mica 3 you're amazing and i appreciate you so much! i hope you enjoy the angst uwu**

* * *

Riza entered her apartment, sighing in relief once the door was closed. It had been a _long_ night. It was pushing three o'clock in the morning and she felt dead on her feet. After the happy couple left, Riza had followed behind in a car to make sure they reached the General's townhouse safely. _Then_ she had to go _back_ to the venue and make sure everything was squared up and all right there. It was midnight the wedding had finished, but there was no rest for her. There was _never_ any rest for Captain Hawkeye.

Hayate padded over with a yawn, having been awoken by the sound of her arrival. His tail wagged happily as he greeted her, his tongue lolling from his mouth.

Lowering herself to a crouch, Riza smiled fondly at her dog. The one man in her life she could count on. Shaking her head at the amusing thought, that was also not too far from the truth, Riza rose and made her way to her bedroom. She stripped out of her evening dress to leave it a puddle of rich fabric on the floor. Her pyjamas were hastily thrown on, then she collapsed into her bed. Hayate hopped up beside her and Riza buried her face in his fur.

At the ball, she'd vowed she would hold everything in until she got home. And she did. The tears that threatened to overwhelm her when she witnessed Roy kiss his new bride after they were announced. It was hard to watch their first dance as he held her close, a soft smile on his face as he looked down at her. She'd had to give a speech too… Oh god, that speech.

It was awful. She was a professional though, so outwardly it was a toast to the new and happy couple. Inside, it felt like her chest was burning. At one point, she'd caught Roy's eye and had faltered slightly. His gaze was burning into hers with a heat that she didn't need to see at that moment.

Roy had been the one to ask her to make the speech. His eyes had begged her, and she was frozen in place, unable to escape. Riza couldn't turn it down.

The boys didn't like it, and they told her, asking how Roy could do that to her. Riza reassured them she was fine, and she _was_… Until she came to be standing in front of hundreds of people, wishing the man she loved a long and happy life with someone else.

He was truly out of reach now. He always had been, in a way, but now he was married. He'd just ejected himself a million miles away from her, and it felt like Riza was losing him. Regardless of her feelings for him, it was still difficult to lose someone from her life. Especially someone she'd been so close to.

Nothing came to her as she lay there in her bed. No tears, no emotions, nothing. All she could think about was the soft look on his face when he'd exited out onto the balcony to come and see her.

_He_ had sought _her_ out.

Not that it mattered now anyway, but it was a nice thought. It was a comfort, nonetheless. It made her feel seen. It made Riza feel like she wasn't being left behind or tossed to the side.

One tear fell down her cheek.

She was still useful to him, and that was her main, driving, goal in life.

Another tear.

Soon they were flowing freely. Hayate whined and inched closer to her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Riza gripped the dog tightly – always mindful of his size, though – and cried. She cried for what she'd lost – the man she loved and her best friend.

It took her an hour to calm down. The birds were chirping cheerily outside her window. Riza was exhausted as she fell into sleep, only to awaken four hours later because of her alarm. She turned it off – her hand slamming the top of it harder than was necessary – and dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom.

The General was away on his honeymoon today, and as his bodyguard, she had to make sure he made it to the train station in one piece. The train wasn't due to leave until ten o'clock, however these things didn't plan themselves, and Riza had to make arrangements for the transport for the two of them, not just the General.

She was so tired.

Mechanically she got dressed and ready for the day. This wasn't healthy, but neither was watching the man she loved being married off to someone else, so Riza gave herself this time to grieve. Fuck, she'd been the one to toast their marriage yesterday. It had been a lie. It felt like ash in her mouth, coating it so it felt like she might vomit or be unable to breathe properly.

The brush tugged through her hair roughly.

She was only human, and she was devastated. This process had taken over a year and only now was it finally hitting her, once it was all over.

The brush hit the table with a clatter and Riza's hands flattened on the top of her vanity. Her eyes closed as she composed herself, _willing_ the tears _not_ to fall. She already looked bad enough with lack of sleep. She didn't need red and puffy eyes from crying as well.

Hayate's whine broke through her despair. Her head jerked up, bringing her face to face with her own reflection.

_You need to stop_.

Drawing herself up to her full height, Riza took two full deep breaths. Turning to grab her jacket from her bed, she scratched Hayate behind the ear.

"Thank you, boy." He'd broken her out of her funk. _He really __**is**__ the only man I can count on_. "Time to go get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you even sleep, Captain?" Roy joked after he greeted her warmly. "Or did you have a late night too, partying?"

He was truly happy to see her. She'd been… off all day yesterday. Perhaps it was the stress of dealing with his wedding?

Roy felt incredibly guilty about all of that. He loved Riza, he really did, but duty had always won out for him. It had for _both_ of them. After Ishval it had always come first, and Roy just assumed it had been buried deep down. He had done it just to get by. There were a few stolen nights together over the years, but nothing more than that. Riza always said how she wished they could have more, but she'd buried that desire a long time ago. They both felt like they didn't deserve to have that happiness with one another after what they'd done to the Ishvalans.

Roy thought she'd understand about the political wedding, and Riza assured him she _did_. All throughout the planning she was fine, but yesterday…

Regardless of whether or not Riza understood his motivations, Roy knew the wedding would have been hard for her. If the roles were reversed, he knew he would've been devastated.

The team weren't happy with the plan he'd gone through with. Roy knew that. Neither was he, in the end. However, this strengthened their ties with Drachma and was good for the Amestrian people. Everything he _did_, and had ever done, was for the Amestrian people. Roy had decided that as soon as he left Ishval. He thought a move like this was a given.

Havoc had almost yelled at him, telling him to go out onto that balcony to see Riza. Roy thought she'd looked slightly upset, but in the lowlight, he couldn't make it out. His eyesight wasn't as good as hers.

He was _sure_ he'd seen a tear though… The memory and the wondering had kept him up all night.

In response to his question, Riza just blinked at him for a second longer, giving him no reply. It made him shift his stance while he grew slightly uncomfortable. In the end, she didn't answer him.

"The car is waiting for you, sir," she announced. "I'll be waiting out front." Her salute was crisp and exacted perfectly, as always. Roy felt the lead weight in his stomach growing heavier as he watched her walk away from him.

He was hurting his best friend. Roy was aware of that. She was suffering because of what he'd done, and that was something Roy _swore_ would never happen again.

The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks. Roy sucked air into his lungs sharply. It left him shakily, wishing he could expel his anxious energy along with it.

"Roy?" The thick Drachman accent drew him from his reverie. It dragged his eyes away from Riza Hawkeye's back, and Roy found that action physically pained him.

"Yes, Annika?"

Princess Annika of Drachma was incredibly beautiful. Her dark hair hung in gentle waves down her back and held a sheen to it like Roy had never seen before. He knew it was hair his sisters would _die_ for yet would never be able to obtain. Only royalty would be able to achieve something so luscious as that. Her green eyes reminded him of forests in the sunshine –

_Forests you used to run through with Riza as a child_.

Roy shook the thought violently from his head. _Oh, god. Not now._

"Was that Captain Hawkeye?"

Roy swallowed and nodded, shaken by the unbidden though that had entered his mind. "Yes, it was. The car is ready to take us to the station."

A happy smile spread across her pale face. Apparently, Riza was her favourite member of his team. They'd met before, of course, and Annika had taken to her immediately. Who wouldn't? Riza was… amazing in every way. Who wouldn't love her?

"Oh, excellent!" Annika exclaimed. "I'll head out and see her right now!"

Roy almost stopped her. He didn't want to make things more difficult for Riza, but there was no stopping his new wife.

"Riza!" Annika greeted loudly from down their front path.

Roy watched with bated breath, awaiting Riza's reaction. A welcoming smile spread across Hawkeye's face, and she looked genuinely happy to see Annika. Roy relaxed slightly, but it didn't shift the knot in his stomach. Turning back into the house, he collected both their bags and locked up the house.

Although this was difficult for them both, Riza was a pillar of strength throughout this whole process and was always the professional. It made Roy wonder grimly how she _truly_ felt about it all, and just how much she was holding back. She always had been an expert at hiding her real feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza opened the car door for Annika. The First Lady stepped out the car, the very epitome of elegance and grace. The Drachman princess was incredible in every way, Riza had discovered, and the soldier admired her for it.

At first, jealousy had threatened to overwhelm Riza after she'd gotten over the initial shock and upset at the General's marriage announcement. However, once the emotion was recognised, Riza had recoiled in horror, smashing it down and beating it into a pulp. Jealousy had no place in her life. She'd had enough of envy for ten lifetimes.

Roy had given her the shortlist of women who were his "choices". Arranged marriages were never fun, and Roy voiced that thought often, however the team, and Riza as well, couldn't disagree that marrying into the Drachman royal family _would_ ease tensions with the country. The marriage was purely political… But it didn't mean it was easy for her.

"This way, First Lady," Riza guided, motioning towards the line of security on the train platform.

"Thank you, Riza." Her smile was dazzling. It was the kind of smile only a Princess would possess, regal and welcoming.

That was one thing Annika always did. She always used the team's first names. There were no titles. She humanised them. It had never bothered Riza before, but it was jarring sometimes, because at work she was either Hawkeye or Lieutenant. There was no in-between. Riza had to admit, it was a nice touch.

With the Princess safely on the train, Riza turned her attention the General. She saluted him; her posture stiffer than usual because now reality was setting in. They were going on their honeymoon, and Riza was well aware of what couples did on their honeymoons.

She didn't want to think about it.

"The train is ready for you, sir."

"Thank you, Hawkeye." His gaze lingered on her for a second longer than was comfortable.

"Enjoy your time away."

"I will."

"And stay safe," she added, unable to help herself.

The offer was there for her to go with him – she _was_ his bodyguard after all – but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Riza wouldn't torture herself by going on a honeymoon with Roy as nothing more than the head of security. Breda and Havoc were going with him, so he would be well looked after.

His face softened and a small smile graced his features. "I will," he reassured her. "You know me," he joked with a wink.

"Exactly," she replied dryly, smiling herself while the General chuckled. Well, the soon-to-be-Fuhrer. Grumman had announced at their wedding that he'd be stepping down and had chosen Roy as his successor.

They'd done it. They'd reached his goal.

Riza let out a quiet, shaky breath as she watched the train pull away from the station.

Roy had become Fuhrer, like he'd planned all those years ago… So, where did that leave her now?

She knew where, and she knew that now was just the beginning. Now, the hard part began. Because how would she go about setting up a trail for herself? Between dealing with the fallout of the Promised Day and planning and rebuilding Ishval, she'd never had the time to research how to go about organising a trial for war crimes, never mind doing it for herself.

Roy would hate the idea. Riza knew he would, even though this had always been their plan. He'd probably hate her for doing it by herself, more than anything, but… They were done. She wasn't needed anymore because he'd hit his goal. He was due to become Fuhrer when he returned from his honeymoon with Annika and would ascend power almost immediately.

A breath left her again as the train finally disappeared out of sight.

A new goal was forming in her mind. It left her shaking slightly. It was never a nice feeling knowing death was coming. Riza had gotten used to it in Ishval. It was like a constant companion. However, over the years, it had lessened slightly. She'd gotten too comfortable. Riza was too complacent, when she shouldn't have been. She didn't deserve to be after all she'd done in the war.

Squaring her shoulders, Riza turned and returned to the car. She had work to do, no matter how much it scared her. It shouldn't but Riza couldn't deny that it did. She'd have to relive Ishval, and she'd have to do it alone. There would be no one to comfort or calm her in the courtroom.

But this was what she'd always planned. Getting Roy to the top was the end, but every story had an epilogue. Her epilogue was being tried for her crimes. It was the right thing to do, and it was justice.

It was time to set the plan into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

**an: : )**

* * *

"This was always the plan, sir," she told him calmly. Roy stared at her, unbelieving that this was happening, but of course, she was right. The evidence was written in front of him, on official military paper.

_Request: Captain Riza Hawkeye to be tried for war crimes in Ishval during the Ishvalan Civil War._

_Approval needed: Fuhrer Roy Mustang._

"Why are you fighting it so much?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious, and slightly irritated.

He knew damn well why, but he was married now. He couldn't admit the truth.

"You promised you'd be by my side until the end, Lieutenant." He tried a different tactic.

"It's Captain now, sir," she corrected gently. "And this is it. Ishval is complete. You've reached Fuhrer and democracy is already set by law, ready to come into action by this time next year." Riza's eyes stared him down, trapping him in the only way she could. "This _is_ the end, sir."

Roy swallowed. There was no fighting this. And she was right, it was always the plan, so he couldn't stop it. He had no right to take this decision away from her. The request was made two months ago, so it was obviously something she'd been working on and had thought about. Hell, they'd both thought about it and discussed it over the years. How could he ask her to keep living for his own selfish reasons, because he couldn't imagine a world without Riza Hawkeye in it? By his side? Keeping him on the right path? He knew exactly what she'd done in Ishval, how long she'd carried that guilt and suffering with her. Now, she could finally make things right - Roy could too - and he couldn't stop her or hold her back from doing it.

He nodded once. Twice. "All right, Lieutenant."

"Captain," she corrected.

How could he explain that she would always be Lieutenant to him? They were Colonel and Lieutenant. It's what they'd been to each other for so long. Their titles had been sacred to him. In a time where they couldn't use their first names, their titles _became_ their first names. It was special.

It was _theirs_.

"Apologies. Old habits die hard."

"I understand, sir."

Roy sat heavily in the chair behind his desk. He was weary beyond his thirty-five years. _So_ weary. He'd lived on borrowed time for too long. He supposed this was how Riza felt.

"I understand your choice, Captain. More than anyone, I suppose." He noticed her stiffen minutely. "I won't stop you if this is what you choose to do. We've both lived too long after what we did."

"Agreed, sir."

Roy paused, eyes flicking to the door of his office and confirming it was closed. "If I may, Captain?"

Riza's brow furrowed when he stood but offered no further explanation. He opened his arms, waiting expectantly.

"Sir, I don't think that's wise -"

"I can't say goodbye properly to an old friend?"

There was an internal debate inside her mind, but she did nod. Riza stepped forward into his arms.

Oh, how he wanted to crush her into his embrace and never let go. But he kept a respectful distance between them. It was a friendly big goodbye. Nothing more...

More...

God, he wanted so much more.

That was his problem though, wasn't it? He'd always wanted so much more. He didn't stop himself from a caring in Ishval because he wanted more power to stop it from happening again. As a teen he'd wanted more knowledge from his master. He wanted the secrets to flame alchemy so he could help people and climb the ranks in the military. He'd taken it from her, _maimed_ her with those same flames.

_Take, take, take_.

No more.

They pulled apart after a quick embrace. He tried not to think about the way her arms squeezed his torso tighter than she should of.

"I will be joining you shortly on that front, Captain, however, they want me to remain in power until the democracy is in place."

Hawkeye nodded. Her expression was schooled, as always. Ever the professional.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, sir."

"I'm not," he shook his head. "I just want you to know that you're not alone. I'll be there." He met her gaze with a meaningful look. "Every step of the way."

Riza caught onto his meaning as always, and her expression softened.

"I would appreciate that, sir. But -" She glanced away, as if she'd voiced more than she'd intended to.

"But?" He prompted.

This time, she met his gaze head on. "If it becomes too much, I understand," she stated, her voice softening. "You don't need to be there if you can't."

Understanding dawned on him. There was no way he'd leave her to face this alone. No way in hell.

Hell...

"Even into hell, right?"

Her gaze snapped up to his and he offered her a sad smile. Riza returned it, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Even into hell," she agreed, her voice hoarse.

Roy couldn't help himself. He pulled her into a tight hug this time. Riza's arms wrapped around his torso tightly. She would allow herself this one moment of weakness, and Roy was glad he could witness it.


	6. Chapter 6

"But… But…"

Roy watched as Annika struggled to form a sentence. She'd become very fond of Hawkeye very quickly, so it was understandable the news was a shock.

"We've been over this, Annika," Roy stated tiredly.

"With yourself, yes," she stated. "But… Hawkeye too?" She looked visibly upset that Hawkeye was offering herself up to be executed for her war crimes. Roy meant what he said when he promised he'd be there every step of the way, but it didn't mean that it wasn't painful to watch. If it were possible, he'd be in that courtroom next to her, but he was prohibited until the democracy became law, nine months from now.

The news had broken today that Riza Hawkeye was offering herself up for trial for her actions in Ishval. Roy despised himself for approving that request, but he would never deny Hawkeye of the choice she'd made. He'd wanted to scream and yell "_hell no_" when she approached him with the idea, but he couldn't. It was the intention all along, after all.

He hated that he was letting her go without a fight. He should be refusing her. He should be holding her in his arms, so she'd never leave him… But Roy had made his bed with his position of Fuhrer. _He_ was the one who'd decided to marry a Drachman princess so their countries could finally be at peace, and so it would fast track him to Fuhrer quicker…

It hit him, in that moment, that _he_ was the one who'd left Hawkeye behind in pursuit of his own goals.

"But she can't die," Annika whispered. Roy snapped out of her reverie. His wife looked so broken, so torn up over the prospect of Hawkeye being tried for her involvement in Ishval.

"It's her wish," Roy explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Annika challenged, demanding an answer from him.

Annika… Well, she wasn't stupid. She'd noticed the bond he and Hawkeye shared. Whether she knew the extent to it or not, Roy wasn't sure. Their marriage was purely political, and Roy had stressed to Annika upon meeting that if she was ever to find someone she loved, it would be no problem if they wanted a divorce.

They'd met by chance at one of the Fuhrer's balls last year. She'd gotten drunk and let slip everything about her abusive father. Roy had flashbacks to his childhood in Berthold Hawkeye's house, and felt an inexplicable urge to help the princess. Although he'd asked the team to narrow down his choices for an arranged marriage, he'd already planned everything with Annika. Marrying him was convenient for them both. It would get Roy to Fuhrer and it would get Annika away from her abusive home. Her story resonated hard with him because he'd been unable to recognise or help Riza when they were children, so he knew what he had to do. It was just luck that the rest of the team agreed on Annika as well.

"I don't have a choice," Roy replied, his tone controlled.

"But you do," Annika argued. Her hands found her hips as she stared at him. He felt like wilting in his home office chair under the pressure of her gaze. "You could deny it."

"I could, but this was always the plan," Roy snapped back, more forceful than was necessary. He reigned it in upon the realisation he was letting his emotions slip. "It's her choice. I won't keep her from it."

"So, you'll let her walk to her death? You won't fight for her?"

"It's more complicated than that –"

Annika shook her head, interrupting him. "It's not. You're going to let the woman you love walk to her death without you?"

Roy paused, his gaze snapping up to meet Annika's. Her eyes were hard, then her expression softened.

"I know how you feel about her. And vice versa. Anyone who isn't blind could see it, but I think us Drachmans are better at reading people than Amestrians. Don't let her go through this alone."

"You think I _want_ to?" he ground out.

"Not at all," Annika shook her head. "I think you want to be right by her side in that courtroom, and after everything you've told me, I don't blame you. I saw the same actions from my father, the King, but there is a massive difference between you two and him."

She paused, and Roy was left sitting and waiting on her answer.

"And what's that?"

"You're both trying to redeem yourself. You're _good_ people. You've both worked _so hard_ rebuilding Ishval and trying to right your wrongs. My father didn't care. He killed Amestrians and Cretans without another thought. He held no remorse for his actions." Annika cast her gaze down. "I wish he did. I want to think my father is a good person, but he really isn't. I realise that now after meeting you and Riza, Roy. And that's why I'll always be grateful to you for getting me out of there, but you and I both know there is no love here." She gestured between them both. "_Help_ Riza through this. Support her and _fight_ for her. For both your sakes. Promise me that you will. I know I will."

His wife was staring him down from the opposite side of his desk in his home office. Her expression was determined, assured. She wanted to help Hawkeye as much as he did, but he was the one who was unable to show it. Aware of his true feelings, Annika was still willing to fight for him and for Hawkeye.

"I…"

"Roy, _promise_," she demanded. "You both think you deserve this, but you've more than redeemed yourselves. Whether you believe that or not, is ultimately up to you, and I won't hold it against you if you do go ahead with it. But you and Hawkeye could do _so much more_. You're in the perfect position, even when parliament comes in."

Roy was rendered mute, unable to form a response.

"Just think about it," Annika implored. "Please. For both your sakes."


	7. Chapter 7

Riza was nervous, of all things, on the final day of her trial. It had been a long and arduous three months, but the final day was here.

Today would probably be her last day on this earth.

The team had come to visit her in prison – a punishment of her choice. Rebecca had raged at the military for putting Riza in this position. Havoc had pleaded with her to reconsider. Fuery had sadly tried to make conversation but hadn't managed much. Breda sat with an ever-present frown, probably trying to figure out her reasonings, but unable to come to a conclusion. Even Falman had made it down from Briggs. He'd sat silent with his arms crossed over his chest, only bidding her a farewell when they left. He'd reached over and squeezed her hand tightly, his expression finally becoming emotional, before he quickly turned and left, following the three other defeated men.

Roy never came.

And that was okay, Riza had decided. She didn't think she'd be able to deal with saying goodbye to him too. Doing it with the team was hard enough. Adding a goodbye to him on top of that would break her resolve, and she'd back out of it all. Their hug all those months ago in his office was more than enough. It was more than she deserved.

The courtroom was full when she arrived. The judge arrived and everyone stood, and Riza could still feel her hands sweating. Her pulse was racing, awaiting the verdict of her demise as the judge droned on and on through the boring legal jargon.

Roy was sitting in the crowd, right at the front. She kept her eyes off him. If she glanced over, she'd break, and that was something she couldn't afford to do now. Not that this stage. The rest of the team were there too, each looking as defeated, but resigned as the other.

Like he'd promised, Roy had been there every step of the way. Fair play to her, so had Annika. The woman was very vocal about her displeasure of her decision, but stated she understood Riza's reasonings. She was doing a better job of fighting for her than Riza's "lawyer" was. The man was purely employed as a courtesy, nothing more, and hadn't done much.

"I'd like to call on one final person to the witness stand," the judge announced. It piqued Riza's interest, and she turned to look at the door, wondering who this new addition would be. This was unheard of in a military hearing.

She froze when three Ishvalan Elders entered the room and walked into the witness' box.

The judge continued with more legal jargon, but Riza was still surprised. She never thought these would be the men who sealed her fate, but she supposed it was only fitting. She'd taken so much from them. They would put her on the path to her demise, and in a way, Riza was glad for it. It made it more fitting.

"We decline."

The words echoed around the courtroom which was completely silent. A pin could drop, and it would sound like an atomic bomb. Riza had been so caught up in her own thoughts, she was unsure what they were declining. She glanced over, realising the man in the middle was staring straight at Riza. Once she met his gaze, Riza was unable to look away. The other two men by his side had their heads bent to their hands, which rested over their hearts.

"Could you repeat that for the courtroom, please," the judge requested, his tone measured and calm.

"We decline the offer of Captain Hawkeye's sacrifice, and her execution."

She sat there, dumbfounded as a gasp and a murmur rumbled around the room.

They… They were denying her request?

The judge called for order and Riza jumped at the sudden increase in volume. It was so unlike her, but she couldn't help it. She was so sure she was going to die today… and now it had suddenly been put on hold? It was like jerking the handbrake on a car that was travelling at top speed along a road.

"Can you explain your reasonings, please?" the judge requested.

"There has been far too much violence with our two countries in the past." The Elder looked right at Riza. "I understand your request, Captain Hawkeye, and, now that the truth is out, I realise how much you must have suffered over the years. This may feel like further punishment, keeping you alive, however we just want peace." He sounded tired. _So_ tired. "You and Fuhrer Mustang rebuilt our country for us. You gave us back the power we've always wanted without question. That's more than enough in our eyes. Our God would not want any more bloodshed over what happened all those years ago.

"It's time to leave the past in the past and look to the future. You could do so much good. I believe that." His gaze held hers, steady as a rock. "I look forward to hearing about your achievements in the future."

Riza wasn't sure what happened after that. More may have been said by the judge, but she wasn't sure. The next thing she knew, the Ishvalan's left without another word.

"That settles it," the judge declared to the room. "Captain Hawkeye, you have been excused of your war crimes by the Ishvalan people. I think I speak for everyone here when I say there is no higher jury when it comes to a trial such as this." A loud _knock_ echoed around the room, bashing around her skull. "You are free to go, Captain Hawkeye."


	8. Chapter 8

**an: sorreeeee for the long wait**

**also another chapter has been added bc THAT reunion needs a whole chapter to itself**

* * *

She was numb as she was escorted from the courtroom. There was an uproar behind her, but she couldn't tell if it was positive or negative.

Riza wasn't stupid. She knew there would be people calling for her blood. It was just how the public were, especially those who were ignorant to what had really happened over there.

There was one thing she _wished_ had been different – besides the outcome. She wasn't sure who'd done it, but _why_ was her trial made public. Not only did she hate the attention, but now she was found innocent… Or free was probably the better word, there would be those who were unhappy with the decision, and she'd have to deal with it.

She was free…

Well, if she couldn't be executed for her crimes, then at least this was another form of punishment. She'd have to step out into the public every day with people telling her she should've been killed for her actions in Ishval. Riza would agree with them wholeheartedly, but it was out of her hands.

The guards escorted her to a meeting room. The team was in there already. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery all looked up simultaneously as the door opened. Havoc reached her first and wrapped her in a bear hug. She almost cried. She needed that.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"We don't know," Breda replied. "We never brought the Elders in."

"I don't know who did," Fuery added.

"Are you okay?" Havoc asked. He bent at the knees slightly so he could scrutinise her face.

"I… I don't know," she replied numbly. She truly didn't know how she felt.

The door behind Riza opened again, and Annika Mustang walked through the door. She looked teary eyed as she made a beeline for Riza. In the second surprise of the day, Annika enveloped her in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

Riza's arms hung by her sides. She couldn't get a grasp on things. What had just happened? She was free? Why did Annika hug her?

_Where was Roy?_

Riza shook her head as best she could with Annika's arms right around her neck. It caused the Princess to let go, pulling back to look at her. There were tears on her cheeks, and Riza didn't understand why.

"What's happening?" Riza asked, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

"Riza, honey, you're free," Annika explained, watching her carefully. She obviously thought Riza had lost it. "The Ishvalan Elders caught wind of what you were doing and contacted Roy." Riza froze. "They asked to be included in the proceedings themselves."

"What?" Riza whispered.

Annika nodded. "I spoke with them personally. I had no idea what their verdict would be, however how could I say no when they asked to be included? I had a word with the judge, and he agreed."

The revelation settled over Riza and she narrowed her eyes at the Princess.

"That wasn't your decision to make," Riza replied, her expression hardening as her tone turned cold.

"No," Annika replied. "And I didn't. The Elders asked and the judge permitted it. Riza, listen," she urged, grasping her hands. Riza wanted to snatch them back to her sides. "Your death would solve nothing, like the Elders said. It would just cause more suffering and that war already caused enough."

Riza blanched because she'd been a part of that cause. Annika pressed forward, undeterred.

"You've accomplished so much, and I believe you have more in you before you go." Annika's expression was determined.

Riza extracted her hands from Annika's. They formed fists by her side. She was right, Riza probably could do so much more, but this was _her _plan. This was a means to an end. She'd finally be able to set things _right_, and that had been taken from her because Annika meddled in it.

"Now look," Havoc interjected, stepping in between them slightly as he probably noticed the fists by Riza's side. "I've been quiet about your decision to execute yourself for what you did in Ishval, but Annika is right. You could do _so_ much more here, _alive_. Your death would just be another tally for that war. Look how far you and the General have come already," Havoc added, pleading with her. "Look how much we've accomplished _together_. That all falls apart when you leave, Hawkeye."

The room was silent because Havoc's words rang with truth. Riza knew that. But… It had been her plan for so long… It had suddenly been ripped from her. Now she was lost with no direction. Ishval was complete. Roy was going to become Fuhrer. They'd reached their goals. Riza had no purpose in life now. Not after all she'd done in the war.

"I –"

Riza stuttered then was interrupted as the door opened a last and final time.

Roy walked through it.


	9. Chapter 9

**an: aaaand done! (that took way longer than it should of whoops!)**

**an extra longer chapter to make up for it though? :D**

**hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Riza's breath was frozen in her throat.

Words may have been spoken but she wasn't sure. Roy encompassed her vision completely, just like old times. However, Riza did notice that the rest of the team filed out the room, even Annika, and left her and Roy alone.

He stepped forward and Riza flinched. She didn't know why. Roy stopped, continuing to simply watch her.

"Riza?" he called to her quietly.

She broke.

She took a shaky breath in, feeling tears threatening to overwhelm her. _Why_ was he here. _Why_ now? Why, when she couldn't have him, did she want to fall into his arms and never leave them?

Her eyes close and the weight of everything that'd happened in the last half hour crashed into her at once. She was a free woman… But she had nothing left. She was out of the military with this "scandal" and she no longer worked for Roy. She'd lost everything trying to set things right, only to fail miserably.

Arms enveloped her and Riza fought against his hold. She didn't deserve it.

Roy shushed her. "It's okay," he soothed, readjusting his grip so he could hold her even tighter.

"No, it's not," she sobbed. Her knees shook and felt herself falling. She didn't fall hard though. Roy caught her and eased her onto the floor, following along with her. The pair of them knelt on the rich carpet, Riza a sobbing, pathetic, mess in his arms.

"I tried," she told him. "I tried to make things right, but I failed." Her eyes squeezed closed tightly. His scent flooded her and made her want to cry harder. She didn't deserve comfort from him.

"I know," Roy murmured. A hand was pressed on her hair and smoothed down her short and greasy tresses. "You were amazing," he soothed.

"What?" Riza asked, blinking her eyes open.

"The strength you had to do that, to offer yourself up to be _executed_ of all things," he added, choking on the word he stressed. "I wish I could possess half of that."

She pulled away, meeting his gaze, but Roy had cast it downwards.

"The Elders approached me. I explained your thoughts on the matter, but they still insisted. I…" He glanced down. "I _know_ this was what you wanted, and I, of all people, would _never_ want to take it away from you, but… I couldn't say no to them." He met her eyes and saw how pained they were. "I took so much from them already… I couldn't leave them out."

Riza pressed a hand to his cheek. "You brought them so much back too, though remember?"

"So, did you," he stressed, giving her a tight squeeze. "And I couldn't have done it without you. Havoc's right. Everything falls apart with you, Riza. We all need you. The _world_ needs you. I need you more than anything," he finished, his voice dropping to a whisper.

The reminder of Annika popped into her head, and Riza froze.

"What about Annika?" she asked before swallowing past the lump in her throat.

Roy shifted in place, glancing away from her. Riza's grip on him loosened, finally understanding. She realised the position they were in and moved away. As she did, Roy's head snapped back to hers, his brow furrowing.

"Riza?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's okay," she whispered. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that, sir – I mean… General," she finished lamely. He wasn't her commanding officer anymore. Old habits die hard, but she was just a civilian now, she supposed. General would justify for now, until she figured out where she sat in this world now.

"What –?"

"I'll let you go, General Mustang. You don't need to stay any longer." Riza could feel her shoulders rounding in on themselves, so she stood and straightened her spine. Roy rose in a hurry, meeting her gaze with his own worried one.

"What are you talking about? Of course, I do."

"Your wife will be wondering where you are, General." Riza cursed as her voice broke on the use of wife.

Realisation seemed to dawn on Roy, but Riza couldn't figure out why.

"_Oh_. No, you misunderstand," he stated, shaking his head. Roy approached her hurriedly as Riza watched his movements cautiously. He gripped her hands tightly, anchoring himself to her. "She's my wife, but I don't love her."

It took Riza a moment to grasp what he was saying.

"Excuse me?"

Roy shifted uncomfortably. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up. And these were her words, not mine, but what I have with Annika… There's no live. It's an arrangement. A marriage of convenience for us both."

"It's still a marriage."

"Yes, I know that, but she won't mind."

Riza frowned. "I won't get in between a marriage, General –"

"It's Roy," he interrupted. "Please. And don't worry about it."

Riza snatched her hands back. "No, I won't –"

"Riza," Roy soothed her, trying to calm her down. He sighed in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not explaining this very well."

"No, you're not," Annika interrupted, appearing from nowhere.

Riza jumped about a foot away from him, fear prickling over her skin.

Annika noticed and waved off her reaction. "Riza, my dear, _relax_. Roy has always appeared to have been excellent with words but when it comes to you, it all goes out the window." She shot a look at her husband. "I wonder why?" she asked allowed, shooting Roy a pointed look. Roy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Riza, look," Annika stated. "There's no love between us. Never was. I used him, and he used me."

An unsettling feeling settled in Riza's stomach at the implication of her statement. It climbed up her throat and Annika appeared to have noticed. Her eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not like that!" she reassured Riza. "No, Roy helped me get away from my abusive father, and I promised I'd help get him to Fuhrer. We agreed from day one that if someone else was to come along, we would end it. I would be a disgraced Princess if I was divorced and wouldn't need to travel back to Drachma to my awful father – which, don't worry, I am very happy about – and Roy said I'd be free to be with anyone I wanted to be. I said the same to him…" Annika cast her gaze between the two of them. "However, I see that the person he's been in love with has been with him all along." She shot Riza a pointed look.

The dread in Riza's stomach had left, and in its place, several emotions were churning up inside the organ, too difficult and muddled to name.

"Do yourself a favour, Riza, and jump at this chance you've been given. You're an _amazing_ woman who I admire _so_ much." Annika gently grasped her hands and gave them a squeeze. "Make him happy," she smiled. With a final squeeze, Annika turned and left the room without another word.

"Riza?" Roy called to her. It sounded far away as Riza stared at the door Annika had exited. She may have stood there frozen for seconds, for minutes, she wasn't sure.

"Is that true?" she whispered.

"Every word," Roy replied with confidence. He smiled sheepishly at her. "She was right. With you, I've never been able to find the right words, or the right time. One thing happened after another and then I was too scared of messing anything up. But I do love you, Riza. You've known that for years and it's never changed." Riza felt tears spring to her eyes. "And I realise how much that marriage must have hurt you. I apologise for that, but it was necessary to get her out of that home."

As Riza's brain caught up with her, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between her childhood situation and Annika's. Had Roy helped her because Annika reminded him of herself, and their childhood together under Berthold Hawkeye?

No, surely not…

But it certainly sounded like something Roy would do.

Both Riza's hands were back in Roy's grip as he met her eyes with a soft smile.

"What will you do now?" he asked quietly.

"I… I don't know." She really didn't, and that terrified her. She was still reeling for the judge's decision. Her brain hadn't even thought about where she would sleep that night.

"Come and work for me again," Roy offered.

"I can't," she whispered. "The military won't let me."

"The Fuhrer is your grandfather. I'll be Fuhrer after that," Roy argued. "I'm sure you'll be able to."

"It wouldn't be fair."

"Riza, you offered yourself up to be executed for what you did in Ishval. The majority have praised you for your actions. I wasn't joking when I said I wish I had half the strength you did."

She studied his eyes, trying to discern if he was lying, but he wasn't. The truth was all there in those dark orbs, laid out before her for Riza to accept.

"Or," Roy added, giving her hands a squeeze. "Private security is also another venture you could find yourself in." His eyes flashed, with… mischief? "Then you won't be working under me."

"What?"

"Annika and I already spoke after your trial went live and are readying the divorce papers." Riza's mouth parted in shock. "Discreetly, of course. No one knows and it won't be public until next year sometime." He sounded displeased by that admittance. "It wouldn't be good publicity if I was to be divorced right before becoming Fuhrer, no matter how much I want to be."

"Why?" Riza asked. She still couldn't grasp what he was saying.

"So, I can be with you, of course. Only if you want to."

Her mind and her emotions were being jerked in every direction today. Just when she thought she'd got a lid on one surprise another came barrelling at her at full speed. She needed to sit down. Or a drink. That last one sounded better.

Unfortunately, there was no drink available to her in the courthouse, so she sank into a couch behind her. Roy followed suit, his hands not leaving hers, but instead of joining her on the couch, he knelt in front of her.

"Do we deserve it?" she asked.

His smile faltered. "Annika has opened me up to many different ways of thinking. Before I met her? Absolutely not. Duty came first for us always. However, we've conquered our demons and rebuilt what we had a hand in destroying. For me…" Roy dropped his gaze. "It doesn't ease the guilt, but my soul feels more at rest now that I know by job is done."

"I felt the same way," Riza admitted in a whisper. "That's why I was so okay with all this."

Roy nodded. "I understand. I was too, however Grumman said I would have to wait until I became Fuhrer. And God knows I didn't want to leave you to do it alone. It felt like I was abandoning you, but I still had work to do." Roy shifted on his knees, giving her hands a tight squeeze. "So do you, if you're willing?"

"Everything is done."

Roy shook his head with a dry smile. "Someone still has to keep my sorry ass alive. The best person to do that is you. If you decline, I won't fight it –"

"Okay."

A heavy breath left Riza as she accepted his offer because there was no place better for her than by his side. Whether that was as his bodyguard, or, further down the line, his wife, Riza didn't care. She just wanted _him_.

Roy edged forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. Riza whimpered and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tightly. His arms snaked around her back and pulled her flush against his body. Her tears dripped onto her cheeks, but she didn't mind.

They were happy tears. It had been a long time since she'd experienced that.


End file.
